bainebeckettcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Losef
This page is about Losef - a ship between Liliana Frances Baine and Yosef Donovan Blackmore. How they met? Write the first section of your page here. When did they "get together"? Write the second section of your page here. Problems they've had? Write the third section of your page here. Playlist This is a list of songs associated with Losef: *All I Need - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony *Be My Escape - Relient K - Mmhmm *Be Your Shadow - The Wombats - Glitterbug *Beside You - Marianas Trench - Masterpiece Theatre *Burden - Ages Apart - Can You Hear Me *Come Back To Me - Plain White T's - Every Second Counts *Cut Here - The Cure - Greatest Hits *Don't Look Back - Amarante - Udana Prana *Ever Enough - A Rocket To The Moon - Wild & Free *Everything Is Alright - Motion City Soundtrack - Commit This To Memory *Fault Lines - Avalanche City - We Are For The Wild Places *Find You - Zedd, Matthew Koma, Miriam Bryant - Find You *Girlshapedlovedrug - Gomez - How We Operate *Good Enough - The Ready Set, Michael Brun - Good Enough (Michael Brun x The Ready Set) *hold on - Flor - come out. you're hiding *Hurt - Thousand Foot Krutch - The Art of Breaking *If I Lose Myself - OneRepublic - Native *Lanterns - Passenger - The Boy Who Cried Wolf *Let Me Take You There - Plain White T's - Every Second Counts *Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men - My Head Is An Animal *Lost Without You - Dustin Ruth - Motion Pictures *Made of Light - Mikky Ekko - Time *Mechanical Heart - Jon D - Alone Together *Mess Is Mine - Vance Joy - Dream Your Life Away *My Beloved Monster - Eels - Beautiful Freak *Not Alone - Red - Until We Have Faces *Not Your Fault - AWOLNATION - Megalithic Symphony *The Part That Hurts The Most (Is Me) - Thousand Foot Krutch - Welcome to the Masquerade *Photograph - Ed Sheeran - x *Prizefighter - Eels - Hombre Lobo *The Real You - Three Days Grace - Human *Rosa Dear - Ruth - Voilà *Rotten - The Naked And Famous - Simple Forms *The Run And Go - Twenty One Pilots - Vessel *Rut - The Killers - Wonderful Wonderful *Sleeping Beauty - A Perfect Circle - Mer De Noms *Some Kind of Heaven - Hurts - Surrender *Someone To You - BANNERS - Empires On Fire *Take It Out On Me - Thousand Foot Krutch - Welcome to the Masquerade *Take On The World - You Me At Six - Night People *Talking to Myself - Linkin Park - One More Light *Tender - Blur - 13 *Turn - The Wombats - Beautiful People Will Ruin Your Life *What I Believe - Skillet - Rise *With Me - Sum 41 - Underclass Hero *You Never Had It - The Magic Numbers - Those The Brokes